Plushie Paradise
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Summary: Four girls staying at one house while their parents are all away on vacation for the summer. What will happen when a box suddenly shows up at the door. Akatsuki/OCx4 Dei-Saso/OC Ita-Kisa/OC,Hida-Kaku-Pein/OC,Zet-Tob/OC.Konan is in this but has no pairing. Rated M.For Language, Smutness, etc. Have three co-authoress'
1. Chapter 1

**_IGNORE bad reviews from NotObsessedWithKingdomHearts she's mad at me. _**

**_Keep in mind I'm one person doing FOUR personalities right now so if they seem to clash at any time that's why. It won't be too bad though I won't make A hyper active one depressed or vice versa._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my FOUR OC's and my ideas, Akatsuki things or things related to the anime Naruto do NOT belong to me._**

**_Summary: Four girls staying at one house while their parents are all away on vacation for the summer. What will happen when a box suddenly shows up at the door. Akatsuki/OCx4 = Dei-Saso/OC Ita-Kisa/OC,Hida-Kaku-Pein/OC, Zet-Tob/OC. Konan is in this but has no pairing. Rated M. For Language, Smutishness, and other things._**

Lilith's pov

'Ding dong.' "Yo Lilith, someone's at the door! Yeah!" No it's not Deidara; don't get ahead of me on this now. That was Rita, one of my three best friends. We are all _Naruto _geeks.

"Oh, really? I thought that was the toaster!" She sticks her tongue out at me as I pass her on the couch on my way to the door.

Rita is 17. She's the tallest of the four of us. Her favorite color is blue but she doesn't like it as much as I do. She has long orange hair while I dyed my short blond hair light blue. She has orange-ish brown eyes. She loves to wear her cheerleading outfit even though schools out. It's a white t-shirt with blue trim, a frilly blue skirt with black stars, thigh high black socks with the top 3 inches blue with stars like her skirt, and blue shoes. She even brought her pom-poms, blue and white.

"Hello-" I had opened the door but no one was there. "What the?" I looked down to see a medium sized box. I pick it up and bring it into the kitchen where my other two best friends were.

My other two friends were Jinx and Holly who also happen to be sisters. Jinx is 18, she's the oldest so she's in charge while our all parents are away on a cruise for the summer. Holly is 16 making me the youngest at 15. Jinx and Holly didn't really look all that alike; for instance, Jinx had long black hair in braids while Holly had short brown hair. What's weirder is Jinx has black eyes and Holly has hazel eyes too; although Holly owns blue contacts for when she goes out. Jinx is the second tallest while Holly is the shortest. Currently, Jinx was wearing a long-periwinkle-spaghetti-strap-tank-top and black short-shorts. Holly had on a dark blue T-shirt with a red trim and a Star-Wand on the bottom with yellow starts coming from it and jean shorts down to her mid thighs.

"What's in the box?" Jinx asks.

"I dunno, I just found it outside."

"Rita! Lilith got a box! Come see, come see!" Holly shouted jumping in her seat. We hear her groan and a moment later she walks in sitting next to Holly.

"There was no one at the door? Maybe it _was_ the toaster." I gave Rita a strange look.

"Open it! Open it!"

"Holly! It could have a bomb in it!"

"Calm down sis, ooooo~ What if it has candy?!"

"Even more of a reason not to open it." Jinx sweat-drops. I roll my eyes at them and open it. Holly's the first to shout,

"Awesome! Naruto plushies!" She jumps out her seat.

"To be more specific, Akatsuki Plushies." I point out

"Even better!" She shouts reaching in. Jinx grabs her arm.

"Hey! Who said you get first pick?" Holly Pouts.

"It's not hard to guess who she would pick though." Rita says shrugging. I roll my eyes and take the plushies out of the boxes and line them up on the table. It was all the members but Konan.

"Hey, we're missing Konan!" Holly Pouts. She's the only one of us who is an actual fan of hers. I was about to open my mouth when the doorbell rang again.

"The heck?" I get up and go to the door and open it. "Hel- again?" There was a smaller box on the ground. I sigh picking it up and bringing it in the kitchen. Rita was currently messing with the toaster. "What are you doing?"

"Your toaster's broken."

"Rita-Chan~ It's been broken, that's why I brought my _Hello Kitty_ one." Jinx sweat drops as Holly holds it up.

"How did we not see that this whole time?" Holly shrugs then notices the box I'm holding.

"Oh! Another one?! Lemme see!" She grabs the box before I could say anything and puts it on the counter. She kneels in her chair and opens it. "Awesome!" She pulls out a Tobi mask and puts it on. "I'm Tobi!" We all sweat drop and look in the box.

"Cosplay stuff?" Rita looks to me. I shrug.

"Did you order this stuff?" Jinx says pulling out Hidan's necklace.

"I didn't… maybe my parents did to keep us occupied." Rita pulls out 9 headbands.

"They don't know what monsters they've unleashed." Holly says before giggling creepily pulling out a bag of rings and putting Tobi/Sasori's on her left thumb. **(1,2) **

"Jeez, did they get enough stuff for us?" Rita says pulling out a small baggie of Pein's piercings. I look in the box and take out the remaining things: A Kakuzu Mask/head thing, An Origami flower, Deidara's red hair thing and a Konan Plushie. "Hey Hol-" She grabs it out of my hands before I could finish.

"There you are! Hiding from me." She snuggles it. We all stare at her and Jinx' eye twitches.

"I don't know how we're related."

"Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if this was like the fan fictions we read?" Rita says taking out Deidara's hair thing. Holly's eyes went wide and she rushes out of the kitchen. Rita sighs and points after her. "Allons –y!" **(3)**

* * *

We find her in the bathroom filling the tub. I face-palm.

"Holly, that's not gunna work." She looks up at me from her kneeling position in front of the tub.

"But what if they're like the fan fictions? Maybe someone's writing about us… _right_…_now_." She looks up to the ceiling with wide eyes.

"You're insane." Jinx Deadpanned.

"But it could work." Holly pouted.

"No it couldn't, in those fan fics the Akatsuki are either Puppies or Kittens. In other words they're _alive_. Plushies aren't alive."

"Not if we give them hearts." She stares at us, a creepy smile growing on her face.

"No... just no." Jinx says.

"What if they are and we just don't know it cause they never do anything when people are watching?"

"Holly-" Jinx puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's an enigma, Lil." She turns to her sister. "Hol, drain the tub and let's go back to the kitchen."

"Okay."

"You two are so amusing to watch." Rita laughs. We all go back to the kitchen and get the rest of the things out of the boxes. We all sat at the table.

"Okay so Holly you got Zetsu, Tobi and Konan." Holly smiled and huggled them. "Rita who do you want?"

"Sasori and DeiDei." Jinx hands them to her.

"I bet he'd hate that name. I'll take Itachi and Kisa."

"I bet _Kisa_ would hate _that_ name." Jinx sticks her tongue out at her.

"I'll take Hidan and Kakuzu." I pick them up. We all looked at Pein's plushie.

"Who gets him." Rita nods in it's direction.

"I say Lilly-Chan should get him." He hands him to me.

"Why me?"

"You have the most piercings out of all of us combined." I nod, it was true I had two studs where most people get their ears pierced, four going up the side on each one, two lip rings, and a nose stud on the left side.

TIME SKIP (Me: To the TARDIS! =D ((omg spell check you recognize TARDIS!)))

* * *

Since everyone is staying at my house while our parents are away Rita is sleeping on the couch, I'm sleeping in my room and since Jinx and Holly are sisters they're share the guest bedroom.

I take my shower and get ready for bed; getting in my Akatsuki Pj shirt and shorts I made. I got in bed and hugged my plushies. I put Kazuku on one side of my bed and Pein on the other while I still held Hidan's. I smile and kiss it. Suddenly there's a poof of white smoke and I'm kissing a full, life size, Hidan. I blush 'feeling' him naked. I pull away and Scream. His eyes widen and his face goes red.

"Fuck!" He scrambles off the bed taking the blankets with him, using them to cover himself. I get off the bed and back against the wall, and stare at him.

* * *

**_That's it for chapter one! Already have 1,400 words of chapter 2 done. Not a really serious Story more humor and such. Next chapter will have POV switches galore! Only cause I got to get to everyone. Not sure if I'm gunna do one POV per chapter might just have them change as they wish._**

**_Reviews are VERY much appreciated! _****_^_^_**

* * *

**(1) SPOLIER: Tobi got Sasori's ring when he dies**

**(2) I looked up whose ring goes on what finger.**

**(3) Yep "Allons –Y" Like from the 10****th**** Doctor of ****_Doctor who_****~ I watch ****_BBC_**** shows. Thinking of making a ****_Doctor Who_**** one or a ****_Sherlock_**** one maybe**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I only own my FOUR OC's and my ideas, Akatsuki things or things related to the anime Naruto do NOT belong to me.**_

_**Okay I have three new co-authors .**_

_**For Jinx: ShikiSenri5494 For Rita: babydollgonewrong , Holly: MistressOf Red Clouds and I'm still doing Lilith.**_

* * *

Jinx's Pov.

Holly was playing 'dolly' with her plushies. I swear she's a five-year-old in a sixteen-year-old's body. She huggles the Tobi one before kissing where his lips would be. There's a 'poofing' sound, smoke and when the smoke clears suddenly Holly's hugging and kissing the mask of a naked, life size, Tobi.

"Eee!" I jump at her fan-girl squeel. "Naked Tobi!" She yells, hugging him more. He seems frozen, then he grabs the blanket to cover himself.

"T-Tobi nakey, Tobi needs clothes."

"Jinx, kiss one of your plushies see what happens!" I look at my plushies.

"Itachi would kill me." I mumble. I get another blanket and wrap it around the Kisa plushie before kissing it on the lips. There's another 'poof' and smoke. It clears and he's towering over me with the blanket around him.

"About time you figured it out." He said adjusting the blanket.

"So we kiss your plushies and you change back?"

"Yep."

"Are you all gunna be naked?"

"Probably." All of a sudden we hear Lilith scream. "Looks like someone kissed one of us." Holly and I run to Lilith's room, Tobi and Kisa following awkwardly with the blankets.

Rita's pov

I was lying on the couch hugging my plushies.

"I wish you guys were real." I mumble, kissing DeiDei's Plushie. There's suddenly a cloud of smoke. When it clears I can see I'm kissing a real Deidara, with his arm over me awkwardly. And he was naked. I pull away rolling off the couch. His face turns red and he scrambles up the blanket, covering himself with it.

"Y-you?!" Suddenly I hear Lilith scream and run to her room.

Lilith's pov

I stared at the real Hidan on the other side of my room. He held the blanket against himself and stared back. My three friends -followed by three naked, but covered, Akatsuki members - ran into the room. Jinx looked at me,

"You kissed Hidan first?"

"S-someone get me some fucking clothes!" I rush over to my closet and get him a t-shirt and jeans. He grabs them and puts them on. I get clothes for everyone else.

"Can someone explain this to me?"

"We kiss them they change back to human form."

"So we have to kiss everyone else?"

"Yeah." Rita rubs the back of her head.

"Okay, Rita, you go get six more pants and shirts and towels. Everyone else get your plushies then meet in the living room." She turns to the Akatsuki members, "follow me."

In the living room-

"Okay, we all gotta kiss the plushies so Holly you first."

"Why me?"

"Cause I say so." Holly picks up the Zetsu Plushie; wrapping a towel around it.

"I'd pull your head back quickly so he doesn't bite it off." Kisame says. Her eyes widen and she pecks him on the lips quickly. *poof* His black side grabs her and pulls her back to him and kisses her.

"I don't bite that hard. Excuse him, we won't hurt you." She blushes. Jinx picks up the Itachi Plushie.

"Hey Kisa, you wanna kiss him, he'd kill me."

"He'll probably kill you for suggesting that." Rita comments.

"Don't call me Kisa!" Jinx puts the towel around the Plushie and kissed him. As soon as she heard the *poof* she ran and hid behind Kisame.

"Don't kill me!" He only fixes his towel 'saying' "hn"

"Yay I'm still alive!" He glares at her, she "eeps" hugging Kisame from behind, his face goes purple. I toss Sasori to Rita.

"Don't throw him!"

"Just leave him like that he's already a doll, yeah."

"For that I'm gunna kiss him." She kisses him forgetting the towel. *poof* Suddenly Holly and Tobi shout, "He's a real boy!" Sasori looks down at himself and blushes, his face going red. Feeling the blood rush to his face, he touches his face.

"He's not a puppet anymore." Rita passes him a towel, her own face red. He wraps it around him then hits Deidara upside the head.

"Brat." I pick up Kakuzu's plushie and pull down it's mask and kiss him. *poof* I blush and look up at him. He secures the towel around him and grabs a wash cloth to cover his mouth.

"Someone has to kiss leader."

"Well Lilith's never had a boyfriend so I say she gets a 3rd kiss." I blush as Jinx hands me the Pein plushie. I kiss it, *poof* I go to pull away but can't I look down and see one of my lip rings hooked to his. He fixes his towel around him.

"Oi! Stop kissing!" Hidan shouts. Rita starts laughing,

"Their lip rings are hooked!" He reaches up and tries to unhook them, Jinx tries to help.

"They're really stuck." By now Pein face has turned slightly pink. Holly comes over.

"Okay you guys sit and try to get… Unhooked." she pushes me making us fall onto the couch, me straddling him. He 'catches' me slightly grabbing my hips. His face gets pinker and I feel something beneath me; my face gets hotter. Suddenly Kakuzu uses his threads to unhook us and pull me off to the side of Pein. Pein fixes his lip ring, and then clears his throat.

"So now what?" Jinx asks giving everyone a change of clothes to change into. Holly goes rapid fire with questions.

"How did you all get here? Why were you in a box as plushies? Why did you end up here? Where's Konan?" Tobi blinks, "I forgot the first question!" Pein rolls his eyes.

"We don't know how we got here; we have no possible idea how to get back or why we were turned into...'plushies.' You four apparently know who we are, who are you?" Rita nods,

"yea, you're the Akatsuki from the anime Naruto."

"The jinkurichi?" Sasori questions, she nods.

"I'm Rita, I'm 17" Holly jumps up and down,

"I'm Holly! I'm 16." Jinx rolls her eyes at her.

"I'm Jinx, Holly's sister, I'm 18." Everyone looks to me for my introduction.

"Lilith, 15." I say desperate to get the attention off me.

"Where are your parents?"

"The six of them, being best friends, are on vacation for a year." Rita says walking into the kitchen.

"They left me in charge, but we're at Lilith's house." Jinx pats my head. Rita pops her head out of the kitchen, "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Do you have sake?" Kisame asks.

"Kisame, we're not 21 yet, we don't have any alcohol," he frowns. "We have orange juice, milk, lemonade, fruit punch, water and I can make coffee or tea." She says.

"I'll have tea."

"Me too." Pein and Itachi say.

"Black or green?"

"Black"

"Same."

"Rita-chan! Can Tobi have fruit punch?"

"Oh me too!" Holly shouts.

"Sure Tobi, Holly you can get your own."

"Awe!" She whines going into the kitchen.

* * *

Holly comes back with two cups of fruit punch and puts them on the table for her and Tobi. Pein had moved to my dad's recliner, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting on the couch; Tobi was spinning around in and office chair. Zetsu was sitting on the arm of the couch by Kisame. Sasori and Deidara were on the floor on either side of the coffee table and Jinx was sitting by the TV flipping through channels and I was trying to sneak off to my room.

"Hey babe, where you think you're going?" Hidan says noticing.

"To my room." He reaches over Kakuzu and grabs my arm as i turn to leave. He pulls me over the arm of the couch onto Kakuzu. I feel him tense and sit up straight.

"H-hey!" I almost kick him in the face as Hidan pulls me to sit in his lap. "Oh, Kakuzu I didn't kick you did I?" I put my hand on his arm.

"No." He glances at my hand.

"Oh sorry." I go to take my hand away but he grabs it.

"It's okay." I blush.

"Oi, Kakuzu, cut it out." He pulls my hand away.

"Hidan~ don't be mean." I say turning to face him hitting him lightly in the chest. He only smirks and wraps his arms around me, leaning back. Rita comes into the living room with Pein and Itachi's tea. She sees Jinx flipping through channels,

"ooo~ make them watch the Matrix"

"Rita~ do you WANT their brains to explode?" Deidara looks up at the word 'explode.'

"Well then let's make then watch you-know-what." Rita says smirking. (**Here is where the writing switches from me to one of my co-authoress. She's Holly. ^_^ Enjoy! Still Lilith's POV btw)**

"Isn't that wrong?" I say.

"Nah! Let's do it!" Holly says jumping up and down before running up to my room.

"Get one with the 'zombies'" I call up after her.

"But I wanted one with 'Lolly-pop'!"

"No the 'zombies' would be funnier!"

"LOLLY POP!" She basically screamed like a little kid.

"Zombies!"

"LOLLY-"

"SHUT UP!" Jinx yells. "Holly, get both!"

"Woo!" We hear her yell from my room. The Akatsuki look at us funny.

"Zombies and lollypops?" Pein says raising an eye brow.

"I want cherry flavor." Tobi says.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked disgruntled at the mention of "Zombies."

"No, no.. You guys have it all wrong.. Just sit down and watch this magicalness." Holly giggles as she enters the room.

"Prepare for ultimate mind destruction! Woo!" She fist pumped and 'woot'ed.

"Just play it." Jinx demanded. Holly popped the disc into the DVD player and hit play.

The episode started with Asuma trekking through a forest. "Hey!" Hidan started, but was shushed by Rita.

"Shush your face, Zombie. Just watch, or I'll let Dei blow you up."

As the watched the show, Tobi 'ooed' and 'ahhed' and observed the episode.

I sighed at everyone and settled into Hidan's grip.

This was my favorite episode. Shippuden Episode 77, where the battle between Team 10 and Hidan and Kakuzu first begins.

I admit, I loved 78 too, but that's because it was a continuation of this one. I watched at Hidan and Asuma started their battle, and Hidan whooped as he flew through the air.

* * *

Once that episode was over, all the guys looked at me. "What?"

"What happens next?" Kakuzu asked.

I stared at him for a second. "That's where it ends. That's the ending. Everyone dies." My face was straight, but Rita smiled at Sasori, who grunted and looked away, a small blush covering his face.

"Don't lie to us, Lilith."

"Holly, roll the film." Holly excitedly put in the other disc, and pressed play.

It was Tobi and Zetsu, back when Tobi was a subordinate. The episode where Deidara tries to strangle Tobi with his legs.

Deidara glared at Tobi, who 'eeped' and hid behind Holly, who was giggling.

"I'll kill him!"

"Rita. Control your pyro." Jinx scolded, causing Rita and Deidara to blush slightly.

"W-What do you mean? He's not my pyro!" Rita asked, pointing at Deidara.

"Oh, so i'm somebody's? Am I an object now, Un?" Deidara asked, looking enraged.

"Shut up." Pein grumbled from the chair.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "..So what now?" Kisame asked, breaking the silence.

Holly jumped to her feet.

"I have an idea..." I stood up too. "Surely you can't mean..?"

She nodded, an evil glint in her eye.

"It's time to..."

She shouted the next few words, startling the Akatsuki in the process.

"SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF YAOI!"

Jinx and Rita grinned evilly, and I stalked over to my laptop, which lay open on the coffee table.

I looked around at everyone before asking, "Who's first..?"

Holly offered ZetTobi, but I decided that as second to last; Llast being HidaKuzu. "Meh.. Go with SasoDei." Jinx mumbled.

I brought up Google Images and typed in 'SasoDei Yaoi' which, in turn, brought up some very, erhm, explicit photos. Deidara's face turned red, and Sasori turned his angry glare at me.

"I may not be a puppet anymore, but I can still turn you into one."

"Hey! Jinx suggested it..!" I defended, looking to Hidan for support.

He shrugged, holding his hands up in defeat. Bastard.

Rita took the computer next and googled KisaIta yaoi. More pictures were clicked on and enlarged, leaving all of the Akatsuki, save for Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori guffawing.

Then, I brought up several more not-as-popular pairings, then finally, TobiZetsu.

Tobi's only eye flashed dangerously.

Zetsu almost bit my arm off.

I swear I still have teeth marks.

Finally, I showed everyone a very explicit picture of Hidan and Kakuzu doing... things.. with Kakuzu's threads.

I almost got shoved off the couch by Hidan. As I looked at him, I pouted, and I could almost see his heart melt. Almost.

"Don't do that." He ordered gruffly.

"B-But..."

"Lilith." His voice was wavering.

"But.. But Hidan..." I turned my 'pout powers' up to ten.

"Lilith I said stop, dammit!"

"H-Hidan you p-p-pushed me.. And It h-hurt me r-really bad.." Jinx and Rita sweat-dropped.

"Oh, f**k. C'mere." He picked my up and hugged me. "Better?"

"Yep." I said as I pushed him to the floor. "Revenge..." and I lifted my foot slowly, "Is a bitch..."

And with that, I leave you picturing how Hidan is now sterile.

Okay, just kidding, because Kakuzu's threads stopped me in the last second. "Don't." I turned my pout on him.

"Not gunna work." Now, as we were all bored out of our minds, we lounged around.

"WHAT TO DO..?"

"Holly shut up."

Holly did shut up, but now, she was banging her head on the table.

"Uhh... Is she okay, un?" Deidara asked me.

"She'll be fine."

"Holly is just gunna be bored and depressed for about a day, but tomorrow she'll be better."

Leaving Holly alone, I looked at everyone. "Jinx.. Do you still have those water balloons?"

"I'll go get them..." She sighed.

After Jinx had returned with two bags of 300 water balloons, we set Kisame on the task of filling them up, I mean he can fill them up the fastest. "We need lots of shorts.. The guys can't just sit there naked."

And so, Rita and I set out on a journey to find pants for the guys. "We can look in my parents' room." I opened up my dad's dresser and found a ton of boxers and cargo shorts. "I guess this will do. Rita, you grab them."

"Why me?"

"Because I'll feel awkward if I touch them."

"And I won't?"

"I'll get them." I heard Hidan from behind me. Deidara was there too.

"You might wanna put someone, first." Rita advised.

"Yeah, we're going downstairs. You guys can get them."

* * *

Once everyone was properly clothed, properly meaning that we could oogle their hot bods, us four girls left to get our bathing suits on.

I wore a Black and blue bikini top and black shorts, with my hair in a messy bun. Rita wore a red tank top and yellow shorts, with her hair down and pushed out of her face with a yellow headband. Jinx didn't seem to care, but hastily threw on a plain black T-Shirt and red and blue shorts. Holly decided to join the fun, and wore an orange and green one piece. Her hair was in pigtails and she had on white sunglasses.

By the time that we were done changing, Kisame had filled up all the balloons.

"I have a feeling that we should get into teams of three. That means that there's an extra person." Pein stated.

"I call Hidan and Kakuzu!" I immediately shouted.

After three minutes of debate, the teams were Rita Deidara and Sasori, Kisame Itachi and Jinx, and Zetsu, Holly and Tobi. Pein was left over.

"Fine, we'll take him." I said.

And so the battle of balloons began.

* * *

_**Ending it here. Okay CREDIT! The idea about then watching a Naruto episode(if you didn't figure it out that's what they meant by you-know-what and zombies means Hidan and Kakuzu and Tobi is lollypop.) was from my co-authoress babydollgonewrong who is Rita. The next chapter will have my co-peoples write as their character's pov. And I'm Lilith, finally got someone to be Holly which is Mistress Of Red Clouds**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter up, sorry it took so long. This chapter is written by Holly's authoress. (I only fixed grammar and spelling mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my FOUR OC's and my ideas, Akatsuki things or things related to the anime Naruto do NOT belong to me._**

* * *

Plushie Paradise (Holly)

The water balloons flew- and I mean flew. The guys were launching them so hard; I think Hidan gave me bruises from the balloons.

Although it hurt, I must admit I had a lot of fun.

"Man, that was awesome!" I sighed, stretching across the floor, hours later, after being bruised. After the fight, we all changed clothes.

"Says the girl who cried the whole time..." Jinx commented, putting her feet on my stomach.

"Get your gross feet off... Beside, you would cry too, if your not very large boobies got pelted with a hard water balloon..." I then had a very epic idea.

"Ne~ Tobi..."

"Yes, Holly-san?"

"Can I see under your mask?" I gave him the 'puppy dog eyes.'

"No." He decided quickly.

"Aw come on..." I pleaded, pouting slightly.

"Tobi said no." He repeated.

I let a few fake tears escape. "I... I.. I just wanted to see.." Then I let them flood out.

"Tobi just crushed a little girl's dream.." Kisame chuckled.

"No! No don't cry, Holly-san!" Tobi pleaded, waving his hands frantically.

"I just... I just wanted to see what you really looked like..." I whined.

"Okay, Okay.. Just follow Tobi, Okay?"

I nodded slowly, sniffing fakely. He led me to a closet, where he took off his mask.

Underneath was...

Another mask. "...Not surprising... I guess... I guess I'll just go back out there.." I sniffled again.

I went back into the living room. "Did you see it?" Deidara asked, jumping in my face immediately.

"It was... another mask..." I declared, in a grouch mood.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, weren't we supposed to go shopping for clothes..?"

Jinx stood up from laying her head on Kisame's stomach. "That's right. We're only gunna be able to take four guys. So, choose who we should take with us.."

Immediately, I grabbed Tobi, who had just come back in the room. "Tobi-chu! I choose you!"

Rita slapped the back of my head, grabbing an indifferent Sasori as she went to her 'bedroom' to change out of the loose shorts and dirty T-shirt she had been wearing. I had no need to change: My black jean shorts and purple T was fine for me. Jinx went to her room, Itachi following behind as she came back holding black Vans in one hand.

Lilly rushed to her room, and came back wearing an outfit similar to mine, but with light blue denim shorts and a red T. Hidan had his arm around her waist and she was blushing slightly.

Jinx nodded once, noting all the guys we had decided to take.

Jinx had made sure to estimate all of the clothes sizes and so she had a small slip of paper in her hand with her shoes. We all migrated outside to Lilly's giant car. It was shiny, but I don't know what kind of car it was.. I just focused on the shiny-ness.

Tobi seemed enthralled by it, too.

Heh.. I don't even know what 'enthralled' means, but Jinx says it sometimes and it sounded cool...

Anyways we all piled into the car, and I moved to sit up front, and was met by Rita, who was probably wanting the same spot. "Move, Riri!"

She gasped. "Don't call me that, Hall."

I pouted. "But I wanna sit up front, Rita! I always have to sit in the back!"

She sighed and mumbled "Here we go.."

"It's not fair! I'm older than Lilly and I still have to sit in the back!"

"That's because you're a three year old stuck in a sixteen-year-old's body." Jinx mumbled.

"I WANNA SIT THERE!" I screamed and pointed at the seat, "Please..?" Rita stared at me for a few seconds.

"No."

I sighed. "I didn't wanna do this.. But you leave me not choice..." I held my breath.

"Holly! Don't you dare do this right now." Jinx warned, but my face had probably turned red by now.

She paled, then jumped out of the driver's seat to shake me. "Holly stop!" Rita exclaimed, jumping out of the way. "You can sit there! Jeez!" I sucked in a big breath and grinned in triumph (another word I don't know, but Jinx says it a lot)

We drove in silence, before I reached for the radio button. "Don't." Jinx slapped my hand away, before turning the steering wheel to the right. I reached up again a few seconds later.

"I said: Don't."

I finally turned the music on, and the radio was blaring "Gangnam Style" So I started dancing min my seat. Jinx sighed, before face-palming at my antics.

Rita and Lilly giggled before joining me, while we all receive strange looks from Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan. Tobi just started waving his hands in the air. Finally, Jinx stopped the car at the mall. "WE'RE HERE!" I announced to the other people in the car. "WE'RE AT THE MALL!" I told Hidan and Itachi enthusiastically, while hugging Tobi. "This is where we shop for stuff~"

Jinx hit the back of my head and I pouted.

Five minutes later we were walking through the mall and every time I saw a store I liked, I suggested we go there.

"Can we go to-"

"No."

"Ooh! What about-"

"No."

"I wanna go to Build-A-Bear!" I yelled, running to the cute store before Jinx could stop me. Plus, what does it matter to her? I want Akatsuki bears and I have money that I've been saving for this.

I ran all around creating stuffed bears and animals that resembled the Akatsuki, and soon, I had 11 bears in my arms. Each represented an Akatsuki member, and an extra who was a red and white panda with a broomstick and a frilly pink tutu on.

Lilly and Rita had come in, too, but had only each made one bear. I told Tobi to come in, too, and he made one who he dubbed, "Snowflake Princess-Chan!"

I paid for mine and Tobi's bears, before everyone left to go to Hot Topic.

After three hours of searching for clothes that everyone would like, we were heading home, but I saw a certain store that Tobi would absolutely adore. "Jinx~"

She scowled. "What?"

"Can we go to Hillman's?"

Jinx sighed and glanced over at my pleading face.

"Five minutes. No more, no less." She decided, pulling into the parking lot.

"Tobi, come with me!" I yelled, yanking him out of the car.

"Tobi has two legs... Tobi can walk by himself, Holly-chan." He informed me.

"I know, but I'm so excited to show you this..." I paused before the door. "Tobi, welcome to Hillman's candy emporium..." Emporium: yet another word I do not know.

"Candy?" Tobi asked. "Tobi can have candy?"

I smiled. "Yes you can, but we have five minutes. I already know what I'm getting..." I walked over to the 'fruity' candy section. "Watermelon wedges... and these watermelon flavored gummy bears. Better get some chocolate, too." I told myself, picking up two packages from this part, the walking over to the chocolate section. "Hmm... Almonds or no? ...Almonds it is." I picked up a chocolate-almond bar.

"Now to find Tobi." I searched for the sound of "Oooh... Ahhh... Oooh... Ahhh." and found it near the mint section. "Come on Tobi, these aren't even the good candies. These one are for old prunes."

Tobi nodded hid head, then followed me to the Lollipop section. I saw a perfect lolly. "Tobi, look!" I picked up a orange and black circle lollipop the size of my head and handed it to Tobi.

"It's Tobi's Twinkie!" he said, holding it next to his head.

"It really is." And we moved to the check out.

"Hi, Joe!" I said to the usual cashier.

"Hi Holly. The same as usual?" He asked in his nerdy teenage boy voice that hasn't quite matured. Mature.. another one.

"I actually brought a friend, so we have an extra lolly." I told Joe, pulling out $10.

"Your total is $7.45." Joe said, taking the ten. "Out of ten. Your change is $3.55. Have a nice day, Holly." He called after us, as I led Tobi out the door, swinging the bag back and forth.

"You too, Joe!"

And we left the building. It was starting to get dark. I couldn't see the car anywhere.

"Where is Jinx-chan?" Tobi asked, searching for my sister.

"We took too long, so she left. The house is about two miles away. Guess we're walking."

The long walk home took about forty-five minutes. But, along the way, we met some really nice people who offered us a puppy. I had to deny, though, because if I got a puppy, Jinx would kill me.

So, as we got home, I was tired, and Tobi was carrying me.

Tobi walked through the door, and I was almost asleep on his back.

I barely remember what exactly happened, but I woke up with Zetsu hugging me on one side and Tobi hugging me on the other.

"Guys..." I started, but Zetsu shifted.

"Shut up.. Tobi is a crank when he's woken up too early." Zetsu half whispered in my ear.

"Oh.. Ok." I muttered, still not fully awake. "May I ask what happened last night?"

"Not much. Jinx says that you got a sugar high and passed out, and you got cold, so I came over here to help." I could feel myself blushing.

"Okay.. Well, thanks."

"Anytime, brat."

I nodded and snuggled back up against Zetsu's strangely warm chest.

"Goodnight."

* * *

I woke up again to the smell of pancakes. "Who's cooking?" I asked, my eyes still closed. "I want food."

"Jinx is cooking." came a deep husky voice.

"I still want food." I repeated.

"I know, I know. Would you care to eat some human?"

I opened my eyes. "Dude, no!"

Zetsu laughed at me. "Syke." I stared at him for half of a second.

"Where's the food?" I asked, standing up and wandering toward the kitchen. "Wheeerrree's the foooddd?"

Jinx yelled something, but I didn't hear. I saw bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and eggs.

"FOOD." I shouted, running towards the yummy food.

"Holly stop!"

I did not listen, but let's just say.. It took all of the Akatsuki members to pry me away from the bacon...

Itachi had a large bite mark on his arm, Kisame, Pein, and Kakuzu had black eyes, I think I broke Tobi's mask and Deidara's nose. Sasori can't make babies anymore. Hidan has no head, and Zetsu won't be eat human anytimes soon; I broke his jaw.

Don't interfere with me and food in the early morning.

We have a very scary love story.

I was restrained by both Sasori and Kakuzu.. And Itachi.

One glare from those freaky red eyes and I was in another world full of cotton candy.

Caaaannndy!

I was running around devouring all I could, and why did this candy taste like Girly Girl's Sweet Pea and Lavender shampoo for girly girls?

"I am not a girly girl!" I heard Deidara's voice yell. "It's General Slappy's man shampoo."

"Rigght." Hidan snorted.

"Get out of my candy field." I commanded, staring at the piece of cotton candy in my hand and a butterfly floating nearby. "You can't have my candy."

"Uh, that's birdseed."

I glared at the butterfly. "Now aren't you just bitter because you must have messed up your cocoon?"

He stared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you sprouted into a really ugly butterfly. You're lopsided and gross. Is that drool? Ugly butterfly. Get out of my field!" I suddenly had a flyswatter in my hands and I began smacking the Hidan-butterfly with the flyswatter. "Shoo!"

He yelled and tried to defend himself.

"Itachi, knock it out." I head the Leader say and the cotton candy field was gone. I was sitting on top Deidara with his hair in my mouth and I was smacking Hidan's head with a cookie sheet.

"Uh. What's up?" Hidan was passed out and Deidara was trying to run away.

"Can you stop?" Deidara asked.

I nodded and stood up. "I think I ate too much candy!" I said, running to the bathroom.

"You didn't eat any candy. You ran around for five minutes eating vegetables."

"That's horrible! Why didn't you stop me? You're horrible people! I can die like that!"

I heard the sound of something hard hitting a wall and giggled, knowing fully that my older sister had smacked her head against the wall.

Yeah.. I was going to enjoy the Akatsuki's stay.

* * *

XxJashinIsGodxX


End file.
